


Pleasurable discovery

by bubblegum_bitch



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, teenage mutant ninja turtles: The next mutation
Genre: Oral Sex, Other, Slime creature, goo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 22:16:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblegum_bitch/pseuds/bubblegum_bitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking place in the Ninja Turtles Next Mutation universe</p><p>When Donatello searches through Dr. Quease's wrecked laboratory, he finds something quite amazing hidden away and soon realizes that it has amazing pleasurable properties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleasurable discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Ninja turtles next mutation and any ninja turtles characters do not belong to me, please don't sue, they're property of mirage and nickelodeon now I think.

The purple masked turtle finally made it through the the top of the darkened abandoned laboratory. The heavy thump hitting the ground as the large turtle looked around before pointing a flashlight in every direction to find some sort of breaker box or something that'd shed light over the out of commission laboratory workplace of the mad Dr. Quease that him and the other turtles put out of business recently. Though, Donatello wanted to go on his own out of curiosity and check out if there was anything leftover that the mad scientist was working on, seeing as he was a scientist himself he couldn't resist finding something left behind that he could work on. Flipping a few switches the turtle finally got the laboratory up and running with not the best lighting, flickered or pretty dim, he should've expected this since it wasn't operational in some time and after all him and his brothers did sort of trash the place.

The muscular walking terrapin began to look through things, useless files, mostly on him and his brothers. Other insidious methods written on paper by the madman they put away months ago. He threw these things aside and promptly made his way towards the more biological section of the lab, not bringing any weapons he was hoping he didn't run into any sort of living creations that could be a danger. He expected big tubes filled with carnivorous creatures that were ready to attack as soon as he'd maybe tap the glass or something. Instead he found......nothing. There was nothing hidden, the lab had no hidden sort of rooms , false walls, or locked high tech chambers. He couldn't help but be a little disappointed. Though something did catch his eye, next to the many broken beakers as well as the table where he himself was strapped down to be operated on by the mad doctor til Michelangelo rescued him, he saw a small out of the way glass case with several jars inside.

Finally excited to discover something he quickly opened the case , though most of the jars were empty or filled with dried out liquids or chemicals, there was one with a bluish goo substance inside of it. Pulling out the jar he brought it over and taking the risk he finally opened it slowly. Taking a bit of caution he pointing it away in case it would react to the open air but it didn't, it was just some sort of dark blue goop. Taking another risk he lightly poked his finger in, then quickly retracted it as he found the said goop to actually move. Startled he slightly dropped the jar on the table next to him, only to watch the bluish goop begin to move out of the overturned jar and slither out into the open. The turtle was in shock as it began to move around a little before it made some sort of sound, sort of a squeaking sound. Curious the turtle stuck out it's large green digit to it to take a poke at it, it felt quite smooth and cool to the touch. Not only that , part of the pile of goo stuck onto his finger, his eyes going a little wide in surprise as he felt the thing suckling softly on the tip of his finger. "What....are you little guy..?" The turtle asked. Though he wouldn't admit it he felt a little oddly aroused by the suckling feeling, so much so he could feel a slight shift underneath the crotch portion of his plastron.

Though it didn't stop there, the sentient slime began to wrap itself around the turtle's wrist, sliding it's way up his arm. Donatello could feel the smooth cool liquidish feel of the slime creature trace over his muscled arm and shoulder. Trying not to panic he did however squirm and let out a slight giggle that turned into a laugh as he felt the goo work it's way underneath his arm and slide over the hidden skin between his shell and front plastron. He was impressed at how this thing seemed to stick very well to surfaces such as himself even though it felt quite slippery....and also quite pleasing. Looking down he couldn't help but squirm a bit more as the slime seemed to trail over the sensitive skin before moving onto the front of the plastron, it seemed to be curious and slid over every single surface it could find, trying to study the turtle's body. Once it reached the narrow end of his plastron, the crotch portion he gasped lightly and reacted. "Whoa there you....what..what are you doing..?" Every crevice it touched on his plastron he could feel, especially when it rested at his crotch, before Donatello could reach for it however it proceeded lower, going down one of the green muscular thighs. Wrapping itself around it he could then feel a sudden massaging feeling coming from the creature.

Donny couldn't really keep still and rested against the table where he couldn't help but begin to get more aroused at the feeling this living goo was imitating. What had he discovered and what was it trying to do..or invoke? He felt the thing shift off his thigh and onto the other muscular thigh, rubbing it's slimy smooth cool form against his inner thigh, up and down slowly. Letting out a choked up gasp he couldn't seem to hold back anymore, he certainly didn't want to pull the blue gooish discovery off either. The muscular turtle finally spread open his legs a little, letting the arousal that's been building up behind his plastron out, slowly inch by inch the green scaled cock finally peeked out between the two green thighs, one of which the goo was on. Not to his surprise the smooth slimy feeling was soon on his revealed erection, the goo almost immediately went for it, wrapping itself around the girth of the turtle cock. Donatello couldn't help but watch, wondering what it'd do next now that it'd discovered his most sensitive organ, not to mention how amazing it felt as it seemed to engulf the turtle cock with it's entire gooish form that expanded to accompany the now admittedly horny turtle. 

He couldn't help but be impressed by how amazing the shapeless goo could conform itself around things and reshape and even expand itself. Though those thoughts were thrown out as soon as he felt the sucking sensation from the tip of his penis. He gripped the edge of the table he was leaning on incredibly tightly as he thought his eyes were going to roll in back of his head. He was deprived and this was just the thing he needed. His hips began to immediately thrust forward against the air, his thighs tensed up and his knees buckled as he couldn't keep still at all, the feeling was overwhelming him. Seeing as this was his first blow job so to speak he couldn't stay still at all. He kept crying out in pleasure, his moans only increasing as the gooish form grinded down and massaged the scaled flesh of the turtle cock, tightening and loosening it's form as it stroke and seemingly milked Donatello. Premature fluids were quickly absorbed and the blue slime was far from finished. "Ahh...YESSSSS!" Finally with a last cry of pleasure Donatello fell to his knees, falling forward to his hands as well he groaned as his climax went into motion. All the spilled seed didn't spray at all anywhere, safely absorbed by the goo creature, it immediately disappeared into the bluish slime as soon as it kept being shot out of the tip. Rolling over onto his shell, Donatello thrust upwards into the air as he kept being milked by the creature. Rubbing his head he looked down as the strange slime slowly left the sensitive turtle cock and sat ontop of his plastron. He may have figured out one thing by this time, that it seemed to feed on sexual fluids and he'd happily provide it. The bluish goo let out a friendly little chitter, trying to act innocent it seemed.

Laying his head back against the ground Donny knew he'd jar the slimy thing and keep it safely for ...further personal studying.

**Author's Note:**

> There was a reason I went with the next mutation series, though a lot of people hate it, I find they had the sexiest turtle bodies on that show. I hope this story wasn't too strange for some, i'm into strange.


End file.
